Silencio
by Sexual Rush
Summary: Feliz Navidad!


¡Feliz Navidad chicos del fandom de Big Time Rush en Español! Woo hoo, que rápido paso este año, que para mi fue GENIAL… bueno, les dejo este regalo navideño a todos mis lectores, con amor… su pesadilla ortográfica ;)

Es Noche Buena, Kendall y Logan estaban cenando juntos en la casa del pálido, Kendall le tenia una sorpresa a su novio de 4 años.

-Te quedo exquisito Logie. Casi es de noche. – Kendall se levanto de su asiento llevando los dos platos de los chicos al fregadero.

-Gracias Kenny, no puedo esperar a abrir los regalos. Me da mi espíritu navideño infantil – Logan parecía ilusionado, y el rubio le abrazó.

-¡Por eso te amo! – Kendall se dirigió al sofá, que tenia vista de la nevada Minnesota. Logan le siguió y se sentó a su lado colocando su cabeza en el pecho del alto.

Kendall disfrutaba la vista abrazando a su chico pálido y le beso su cabeza castaña haciéndole sonrojar.

El pálido lo abrazo más y subió un poco le comenzó a besar su cuello blancuzco, y el rubio se sintió un poco raro en cuestiones de… auto control.

-Calma Logan, que luego no podré parar y-y quiero respetarte hasta donde tu quieras… ah – el rubio lo alejo cuidadosamente y le beso el ceño que lo había fruncido cuando lo alejo.

-Yo quiero pasarlo bien esta noche, si no tuve la oportunidad de ir con nuestras familias por el terrible clima, creo que deberíamos disfrutarlo nosotros. Solos – Logan ronroneó en el cuello de su novio y este solo se encogió en hombros por la sensación nueva que le provocaba su tímido compañero amoroso.

El castaño llevo al rubio subiendo los largos escalones que al rubio parecían eternos, cuando ambos llegaron Logan abrió desesperadamente la perilla de la puerta y sentó a Kendall en el borde de la cama que ambos compartían. Se coloco con las piernas abiertas alrededor del rubio, el de ojos jade solo se sonrojo y agacho la mirada. Jamás, ni en su más alocada fantasía sexual con el pálido, se había imagina lo que pasaría a continuación…

El pálido quito la suéter de color rojo que llevaba el rubio, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, le quito los zapatos y el se desnudo completamente. El plan de Logan era demostrar que no era tan tímido como todos lo caracterizan.

Henderson empezó a besar el cuello del rubio, aspirando su colonia de un olor muy masculino y que le encantaba, y se acerco al oído del rubio.

-Bueno Kendall, jugaremos un juego llamado ''Silencio'', si hablas te tendré que castigar – Logan mordió el oído de Kendall después de haber susurrado sensual.

-Esta bien – Kendall recibió una palmada en su muslo, quejándose del dolor con un gemido. Pero no le desagrado.

-¡Silencio! – el pálido tomo ambas manos del chico rubio y comenzó a acariciarse desde su trasero hasta que termino sobando sus pezones de color rosa, Kendall seguía paralizado viendo como el chico se tocaba con sus manos, sorpresivamente sus manos tocaron algo duro y palpitante.

Iba a decir algo, pero recordó el juego de Logan y no quería provocarlo. Aunque la idea de que le castigara le excitaba de tal manera que no dejaba de ver al chico tocándose con sus manos ¡y el sin poder hacer nada!

-¡K-kendall, mira como m-me tienes! – de pronto, Kendall sintió lo caliente del pene de su novio, y lo rápido que se estaba masturbando con su mano, inmóvil porque estaba paralizado al ver los gestos faciales que hacia Logan al darse placer.

-Mmm… - Logan se corrió en las manos de ambos y se levanto de donde estaba entre las piernas de Kendall y tomo de la nuca al rubio y empezó a consentirse con la boca del mismo.

-Saca la lengua… - el pálido miro al chico de ojos verdes y este obedeció con los ojos negros por la lujuria y las ganas de gritarle vulgaridades –de buena manera.

Hizo que la lengua de Kendall recorriera hasta llegar a su miembro viril, ahí fue cuando volvió a sentir su pene erecto, alejo al rubio que se miraba ansioso de probar por primera vez el sabor de su miembro.

-No mi amor, aguanta… se que tu pene quiere invadirme lo más rápido posible, pero quiero que ahora tu disfrutes de mi cuerpo – Logan se volvió a sentar con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de Kendall y tomo su miembro y empezó a masturbarse y el rubio solo abrió los ojos como platos.

-Kenny, más… ah ah ah… Kendall… - el rubio no resistió más y tomo a Logan por la cadera acostándolo, el quedando arriba del –ahora- vulnerable chico, se relamió los labios y se baso los pantalones completamente, ya no aguantaba y Logan rió.

El castaño le dio una nalgada con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo gemir al rubio.

-¡Hey! – Kendall rió por la vergüenza de casi haber llorado por el dolor causado por aquel golpe.

-No lo aguanto más Logie, necesito estar dentro de ti… - Schmidt le abrió las piernas dejando ver su entrada y con mucho cuidado introdujo el dedo medio en aquella apetitosa entrada y el pálido se quejo de dolor apretando más su entrada. Kendall se preocupo pero no importa ya que ambos querían esto desde hace tiempo, tomo su pene y comenzó a masturbarse primero causando algo de desesperación en Logan.

Entro con cuidado y sintió lo apretado que estaba. ''Que bien se siente'' pensó el rubio mientras seguía penetrando con cuidado y mordiéndose el labio, era excitante ver en esas condiciones de dolor a Logan, pues ambos lo hacia con amor.

-¡Kendall! – el pálido rasgo la espalda de Kendall, no pensaba que doliera tanto. El rubio beso su frente con cariño hasta que metió todo su gran pene erecto. Miraba con placer las lágrimas que salían de los ojos marrones y beso las lágrimas.

-Calma Logie, esto pasara rápido – Kendall no se percato de la cariñosa miraba que le daba Logan.

''Pues si, tu no tienes un pene en tu virgen ano, idiota'' pensó Logan con diversión.

Schmidt saco su pene y volvió a meterlo de nuevo, primero la punta y Logan abrazo su cuello, y le beso debajo de su oreja, primero daba besos húmedos y soplo haciendo temblar al rubio, y sonrío.

-L-logie – comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza escuchando los gemidos que cada vez se escuchaban más fuerte de parte de Logan.

-Más… no te detengas… me encantas… me haces sentir en el cielo con solo abrirme las piernas – Logan mordió el oído del rubio.

Kendall se sentía muy bien con Logan como su pareja, había pasado momento inolvidable con su pequeño, no sabia la manera en la cual le diría que quiere casarse con el… en su mente comenzaban a aparecer imágenes de Logan riéndose o dejándolo solo. Ese era el temor de Kendall, ya que no podría vivir sin su castaño.

-¡Más! Ah ah ah ah ah… más… mmm…– el pálido interrumpió sus pensamiento con sus gemidos muy audibles y Kendall solo sonrió.

-¿Quieres más? – preguntó el oji-verde con tono seductor acercándose más a Logan.

-¡Si! ¡Por favor dame más de ti! – Logan parecía desesperado y enrosco sus piernas en la cadera de su rubio.

Kendall rió y siguió penetrando a su novio, creo que es un buen regalo de navidad. Sentía venirse y beso a Logan antes de correrse dejándolo con su entrada llena y escurriendo semen del mismo. El pálido también de vino y mancho ambos abdómenes.

-Te amo Kendall – Logan respiraba con dificultad y se acurruco en el pecho de su amante.

-Y yo a ti – beso su cabeza castaña y se durmió, olvidándose de su regalo.

-RAMMSTEIN-

Ya era de mañana y Logan abrió un ojo, no se asomaba nada de sol, de seguro aun era de noche, miro a su rubio que dormía y con semblante oscuro y preocupado.

-Kenny… no usamos protección… me puedo embarazar – el chico le beso la sien.

-Logie deja dormir, 5 minutos más – Kendall frunció el ceño haciendo reír al castaño.

Kendall abrió los ojos como platos y Logan se asusto dando un brinco.

-¡Tu regalo! – el rubio se sentó en la cama y el pálido comenzó a acariciar su pecho desnudo, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Con el que me diste anoche basta – el tono seductor de Logan lo hizo sonrojar…

-BULLETFORMYVALENTINE-

Logan se encontraba preparando el desayuno solo con una toalla en la cintura, pues se acababa de duchar. Estaba esperando a Kendall que por alguna razón no bajaba de su habitación. Volteo y ahí estaba el rubio vestido como si fuera a salir.

Se aproximaba y oji-verde se hinco frente a el y tomo su mano.

-Logie… no se como decirte lo que mucho que eres importante para mi, los momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Lo mucho que te quiero y te necesito, tu presencia en mi vida haciéndola perfecta y feliz… tu sonrisa y tus ojos de color chocolate. Tu cuerpo que ahora es mío – sonrió seductor – lo único que necesito en mi vida eres tu, lo más importante en mi vida es hacerte feliz y con esto voy a… - saco una cajita pequeña negra de terciopelo sorprendiendo a Logan - ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? Formar una familia conmigo, estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas… ¡Te amo Logan Henderson! – termino el rubio asustándose un poco en la mirada inexpresiva de su novio de ojos marrones.

-Mira Kendall… ¡Si acepto! – sorpresivamente Logan lo abrazo por el cuello. – ¡Estoy embarazado!

-¡¿Qué!? – Kendall se separo secamente y el pálido comenzó a reír asustando al rubio. Le puso el anillo en el dedo correspondido.

-Solo juego… ¿Quieres volver a jugar ''Silencio'' a ver si ahora si me embarazo? – el tono seductor de Logan hizo que Kendall que lo levantara de forma nupcial y lo llevo a su habitación…

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO LES DESAMOS LAS ESCRITORAS CUTTIEDOLL Y COCOLINDEMANN!


End file.
